


Say It

by niallmightyygirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, angsty, narry endgame - Freeform, this really did start off as a Larry fic but damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallmightyygirl/pseuds/niallmightyygirl
Summary: "I love you Harry. Do you love me?""Yes. I love you so much." Harry sniffled."Why do we have to keep hiding like this?""I just... I don't want to break his heart Niall. He-""You're breaking mine. You've been breaking mine. I've only got a little piece left Harry and I'm not letting you take it. I'm not doing this anymore." Niall pecked him on the lips. "Say it."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mistress probably isnt the right word but oh well. You get it. =)

_**Say It** _  
_**Narry/Larry** _

 

 _"I'm back Niall!" Harry yelled as he walked into the hotel room. "I've got the food and I hope you're feeling romantic tonight because I want to watch Love-"_  
_"You didn't tell him did you?" Niall interrupted, walking out of the bathroom._  
_"What?"_  
_Harry set the food on the coffee table and walked over to Niall. He put his hands on his hips and pulled him in for a quick kiss on the lips._  
_"Did you just get out the shower?" Harry asked Niall, face buried in his neck. "You smell good. Might have to eat you instead."_  
_Niall sighed and pushed Harry away. Harry's eyebrows furrowed._  
_"Whats wrong Niall?"_  
_"You didnt tell him." Niall repeated. "Did you?"_  
_"Tell who what?"_  
_"Dont... Dont play games with me Harry. You know what I'm talking about. Did you tell him or not?"_  
_"Niall I - "_  
_"Just tell me the truth Harry!"_  
_Harry sighed and looked at his feet. "N-no. I'm sorry."_  
_"Why not? Harry we talked about this. I dont want to do this anymore."_  
_"I... I asked you to give me a little time. Please Niall. How can I bring up something like this to him?"_  
_Niall huffed and crossed his arms._  
_"Either you break up with me, or you break up with him."_  
_Harry snapped his head up, eyes wide, heart pounding furiously._  
_"Are you serious?"_  
_"Deadly."_

 

"Harry. Harry. Harold!"  
"What?" Harry blinked. "Huh?"  
"Whats wrong?"  
"Nothing. Nothing, sorry Louis. Just...fell asleep I guess."  
"With your eyes open?"  
"Some people can do that." Harry shrugged. "Gandalf did in Lord of the Rings."  
Louis scoffed and shook his head. "Whatever. Did you hear what I said though?"  
"About what?"  
"Liam is coming by later. He's got himself a new girlfriend and she's...older."  
"You're older."  
"Not like her! She's ten years older than him!"  
"You're two years older than me. And a few months."  
"Shut the fuck up Harold."  
  
Harry chuckled. He reached over and took Louis' hand. Louis squeezed it then pulled his hand away.  
  
"Who even does that huh? Who dates someone years younger than them?"  
"Its legal here though. As long as the teen is consenting."  
  
Harry looked out the window. It was raining. What perfect weather for the way he feels. Well, it was always raining or cold here but still.  
  
"Isnt Liam 23 anyway? Whats the problem?"  
"The problem is you wont shut your fookin mouth and let me vent! I'm not lookin for your shit talk!"  
"But you keep digging your own grave. You know that its-"  
"God, what is wrong with you today?"  
  
Harry immediately closed his mouth. He's supposed to tell him. Was supposed to. It doesnt matter now.

_"Please Niall. Please dont make me say it. Dont be like this. Please. Just give me more time. I promise that I-"_  
_"I've given you enough time! I'm done Harry! Now just fuckin say it!"_  
_"No! I dont... I dont want to! Please Niall! Please!"_  
_"I dont care what you want! Say it!"_  
_"Niall!" Harry fell to his knees and put his face in his hands and continued to cry. "Please dont make me say it."_  
_Niall sighed heavily. "Harry, please. Just...can you please just say it? I cant do this anymore. I wont. Just say it."_  
_"No."  
_  
_Niall got on his knees as well. He reached out and put both his hands to Harry's cheeks.  
_  
_"I love you Harry. Do you love me?"_  
_"Yes. I love you so much." Harry sniffled._  
_"Then why didnt you tell him? Why do we have to keep hiding like this?"_  
_"I just... I dont want to break his heart Niall. He-"_  
_"You're breaking mine. You've been breaking mine. I've only got a little piece left Harry and I'm not letting you take it. I'm not doing this anymore." Niall pecked him on the lips. "Say it."_  
_"I'm sorry Niall. I didnt mean to hurt you. I-"_  
_"Say it."_  
_"Niall-"_  
_"Harry, I swear to god, if you dont say it, you'll never see me again. I'm going to walk out that door and we'll never see or speak to each other. God Harry. I already said I'd be your friend. Why do you have to make this so difficult?"_  
_"Me? You're trying to force me to do something I dont want to do! I'm being difficult?!"_  
_"You drove me to this Harry. If you would have just been honest this wouldnt be happening."_  
_"So you're saying this is all my fault!?"_  
_"You know it is."  
_  
_Harry pushed Niall away and stood.  
_  
_"Fine! You want me to say it!? You really want this Niall?! Okay. Its over! I dont want to be your boyfriend anymore! Happy!?"  
_  
_Niall stood and wiped off imaginary dust off his jeans.  
_  
_"You never really were."  
_  
_Niall picked his phone up off the bedside table and then walked out the hotel room door. Harry sunk back to his knees and cried._

"Harry? What the hell? Whats wrong? I'm sorry I yelled at you. Dont cry. Babe?"  
Harry stood up. "Its...its okay. I'm gonna... I'm going to...phone me mum."  
"Harry wait. I'm sorry."  
"Its okay Louis. Its okay. I'm fine."  
"Har-!"  
  
Harry turned into their bedroom and shut the door. He slumped against the door and slid to the floor. He pulled out his phone, dialed a number and put it to his ear.  
  
"Please, please, please. Please pick up. Please."  
_"Top a' tha mornin'! This is Niall and I cant come to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the wee little beep."_ Niall laughed and then there was a beep.  
"Niall please. I'm sorry. Please dont do this. I'm so sorry. Please. Please pick up. Please talk to me. I'm sorry Niall. I'm sorry. Niall please. Pl-"  
  
There was a beep again and Harry pulled the phone away from his ear and cried and cried and cried.

*** * * ***

  
Harry woke up to someone knocking on the door. His hip was hurting as he tried to stand. He realized that he had fallen asleep on the floor in front of the door.  
  
"Harry? Baby are you okay? Harry, please open the door. Whats wrong?"  
"I'm-" Harry started. His throat was sore and he really needed some water. He swallowed a bit of saliva and cleared his throat. "I'm fine Lou. I'll be out in a minute."  
"Babe you've been in there all night. Liam's already come and gone. Harry....whats wrong? Is everything alright?"

Harry sighed shakily. Its been two months since he and Niall broke up. Harry's not doing any better and he doesnt know how Niall is doing. He's only seen him once since then and Niall was with his dad.

  
_"Niall?" Harry said. "Is...is that you?"  
_  
_The blond boy turned around and Harry's breath caught in his throat and his heart sped up. It was. Niall. He's smiling.  
_  
_"Harry...oh."  
_  
_And now he's not.  
_  
_"H-hi. How...how are y-you?"_  
_"I... I'm uh... Fine. Just...peachy. You?"_  
_"Niall I..." Harry furrowed his brows. "We need to t-"_  
_"Dad." Niall interrupted him. "This is Harry. Harry, this is my da."  
_  
_Niall's dad raised an eyebrow.  
_  
_"Hm. This is the Harry you told me about yeah?"_  
_"Yeah." Niall nodded and looked down._  
_"What did you say about me?"  
_  
_Niall's dad stood. He smiled and held his hand out to Harry.  
_  
_"Nice things. All nice things of course." He then frowned. "Until a few weeks ago."_  
_Harry's eyes widened. "I...uhm... Ni-"_  
_"Oh there you are. Why'd you run off like that love?"  
_  
_Louis came up behind Harry and kissed his cheek, intertwining their fingers. Harry blushed and looked at Niall. Niall looked close to tears.  
_  
_"Niall I-" Harry started._  
_"Looks like its time to go son." Niall's dad said. "Brez is waiting for us. Dont want to keep an amazing lad like that waiting yeah?"  
_  
_Niall nodded slowly. He stood. Niall's dad put his arm around his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Niall glanced up at Harry and then turned in the opposite direction and started walking fast.  
_  
_"Niall..." Harry whispered._  
_"It was nice meeting you Harry. Bye."_  
_"Yeah. Uh, bye."  
_  
_Harry watched Niall's dad jog to catch up to Niall.  
_  
_"Who was that?" Louis asked._  
_"Niall."_  
_"How do you know him?"_  
_"He...was an old friend."_  
_"Was? What happened?"_

Harry reached for his phone and dialed Niall's number again.  
  
_"Top a' tha mornin'! This is Niall and I cant come to the-"_  
"Hello?"  
  
Harry gasped.  
  
"N-Niall?"  
"Yeah?"  
  
Why does he sound so different?  
  
"Are you sick baby? Whats with your voice?"  
"No I'm - oh!" Niall laughed. "Oh you must be looking for Niall _Horan_."  
"Uh...yeah?" Harry drawled out.  
"We have the same phone. Must've picked his up by mistake. I'm glad you called actually."  
"What?"  
"I was about to leave. Wouldnt have wanted to have his phone. Got a big interview tomorrow. Dont wanna miss the call."  
"Who is this?" Harry frowned and furrowed his brows.  
"If you want to talk to Niall, you'll have to call him back in the morning. He's asleep right now." The person laughed. "Really wore him down last night."  
"What!?"  
"Bye."  
"Who the fuck is-"  
  
The person hung up. Harry growled and threw his phone across the room. He put his hands in his hair and screamed in frustration.  
  
"Harry!" Louis twisted the knob and opened the door but Harry was still sitting in front of it so it didnt get far. "Harry whats wrong? Can you move love? Let me in."  
  
Harry huffed and stood up, pulling the door open wider.  
  
"Harry," Louis reached out to him, his hand sliding across Harry's abdomen as he walked by. "Babe-"  
  
Harry walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. Louis banged on the door.  
  
"Harry what the fuck is going on!? Why wont you talk to me!? Tell me whats wrong! What can I do to fix it?!"

_"What can I do to fix it?" Harry cried into the phone._  
_Niall had actually picked up for once._  
_"Tell me what I can do to fix it and I will Niall. Please."_  
_"You can tell him Harry. Tell him everything."_  
_"I... Niall I cant. I-"_  
_"Yeah well I cant be the mistress anymore! Dont call me again unless you've broken up with him!"_  
_"Niall-"_

Louis banged harder on the door.  
  
"Open this door Harry! What the fuck is wrong with you!?"  
  
Harry swung open the door, face red from anger and puffy from his tears last night.  
  
"You want to know whats wrong?! You! You're whats wrong!"  
"What are you talkin about? What the fuck did I do?!"  
"What havent you done!? You drove away my-... Just fuck you Louis! Leave me alone!"  
  
Harry slammed the door in his face.  
  
"What the hell is going on around here!?" Louis screamed. "Liam's dating an old woman, Zayn wont admit he's wrong and now my fuckin boyfriend has gone nuts!"  
  
Harry groaned and opened the bathroom door.  
  
"You act like you're the perfect one! You've done things wrong too!"  
"I never said I didnt!"  
"Fuck you Louis!"  
"What the - Whatever!" Louis threw his hands up.  
  
Louis went into the room and Harry watched him in the doorway. Louis put on shoes and grabbed a hoodie out the closet and stomped past Harry.  
  
"Sure! Just leave! Why dont you face your problems like a real man!?"  
"How can I face the problem when you wont fuckin tell me what the problem is Harry!?" Louis sighed and walked to Harry. He wrapped his arms around his neck. "Tell me whats wrong baby. Please. I'm here for you, you know that."  
  
Harry sighed. He looked into Louis' eyes. His blue eyes. Blue eyes like Niall has. Those same blue eyes he had to look into when they broke up. Harry could see tears threating to fall.  
  
"Whats wrong Harry?" Louis asked. "Please tell me whats going on. Whats wrong with you lately?"  
  
Lately? How long has Harry been moping?  
  
Harry shakes his head. "Nothing. Its nothing."  
"You're lying."  
"I'm-"  
"You've been so upset since..." Louis sighed and stepped back. "Since we saw that old man and blond kid last month."  
  
Harry blushed and looked down. Was he that obvious?  
  
"Who was he Harry?"  
"Nobody."  
"Harry," Louis took his hands. "Tell me the truth. Who was he? What did he say to you? Or did he do something to you? Did you even know him?"  
"I... I knew him."  
"So who was he?"  
"He...he..." Harry took a deep breath.

_"Its okay Harry. I'm not mad, I promise." Niall said._  
_"I'm sorry Niall. I didnt want you to...to find out that way."_  
_Niall chuckled. "Did you even want me to find out at all?"_  
_"I..." Harry looks up and sees Niall smiling._  
_Is he really not mad? Wow. Harry falls in love with him more and more everyday._  
_"I love you Niall."_  
_Niall's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. Harry's face turned red._  
_"I- I'm sorry I... Fuck. Is it too soon? I'm sorry." Harry stood. "I'll just- I'm gonna-"_  
_Niall grabbed Harry's hand and spun him around, putting his lips on Harry's. They kissed for a long time._  
_"I love you too Harry."_  
_Harry put his forehead on Niall's._  
_"I'm gonna break up with him."_  
_"Harry,"_  
_"I want to be with you Niall. I'm sorry I havent already I just didnt want to hurt his feelings. We've been together a long time and he's done so much for me. His family adores me and I dont want them to hate me because I broke up with him. I really want-"_  
_"Its okay Harry." Niall cuts him off. "Take all the time you need. I understand."_  
_"Really?"_  
_"Yeah."_  
_Harry kissed him softly. "You're so perfect."_  
_"I know." Niall grinned._  
_Harry laughed. Niall laced his fingers in Harry's._  
_"Come on. Lets go back to mine. Got a surprise for you."_

 

"He was my ex-boyfriend." Harry sighed out.  
"Oh." Louis put on a small smile. "Was it a bad breakup?"  
Harry nodded. "The worst I ever had."  
"What happened?"  
"I uhm...we..." Harry bit his lip.  
"You dont have to talk about it if you dont want to."  
"No its..."  
  
_'I already said I'd be your friend.'  
_  
He lied. Niall lied. He wouldnt even pick up when Harry called. They never went out for drinks or anything like that. Niall even quit the job he and Harry worked at together. He hasn't seen him in forever.  
  
_'Call me back when you've broken up with him.'  
_  
_'If you want to talk to him, you'll have to call him back in the morning. I wore him out.'  
_  
Who the fuck was guy? Niall didnt move on did he? Harry might be being selfish but Niall cant be happy. Not with anyone else. He just cant. Niall loves Harry and Harry loves him. They belong together. He cant go another day.  
  
"I..." Harry took a deep breath. "I think its time I talk about it. Holding stuff in only makes it worse."  
"Okay." Louis says. "Tell me then."  
"We broke up because... I was... I was seeing someone else."  
Louis laughed. "You?! You cheated on your ex-boyfriend? You? Harry Styles?"  
"Yeah." Harry nodded. "It wasnt exactly... I was already seeing that person. Niall he.. Thats his name. Niall. Niall Horan. I already had a boyfriend when I met him. I cheated on my boyfriend with Niall."  
"Damn Styles. Didnt know ya had it in ya."  
"I guess." Harry shrugged. "Niall found out and at first it seemed like he was okay with it. I guess he wasnt because he made me break up with him."  
"What do you mean he made you?"  
"I... I didnt want to stop what we were doing. I had fallen out of love with my boyfriend but I didnt want to break his heart. I never broke up with him. Niall told me I could take as long as I wanted but... It just didnt work with us."  
"Obviously." Louis scoffed. "Who'd want to be with someone who cheats on his boyfriend and on top of that, still wont break up with said boyfriend when he's fallen in love with a mistress?"  
"Niall wasnt a mistress. He... He was-is. He is the best thing that ever happened to me. I love him."  
"What?" Louis raised an eyebrow. "What the fuck are you-"  
"I'm sorry Louis."  
  
Louis stared at him for a moment. Then his eyes widened.  
  
"I was the boyfriend you cheated on!? What the fuck Harry!?"  
"Sorry."  
"Sorry!? Thats all you have to fuckin say for yourself?!"  
"I-"  
"How long had you been seeing him?!"  
"Eight months."  
"Eight months!? What the- What the fuck!? I cant believe-! Ohmygod!"  
"I love him Louis. He said that I cant contact him unless I break up with you. I'm so sorry but I need him in my life. I feel incomplete without him Louis. I need him."  
"Why the fuck are you telling me this now?!"  
"I-"  
"Why didnt you just break up with me months ago!? I cant fuckin believe this shit!"  
"I didnt want you to be angry."  
"You didnt want me - Are you fuckin kidding me!?"  
"Louis just -"  
"Fuck you Harry! I want you out of my house!"  
"But-"  
Louis pushed him towards the door. "Get the fuck out!"  
"Louis I'm so-"  
"I dont care!"  
  
Louis opened the door and pushed Harry out.  
  
"Lou-"  
"Dont even try and come back for your shit because I'm burning it all!"  
  
Louis slammed the door. Harry turned to walk away. The door opened back.  
  
"I hope Niall tells you to fuck yourself and you two never ever get back together!"  
  
Louis slammed the door again. Harry grinned. No. He knows Niall loves him so he's 100 percent positive he'll take him back. In fact, Niall was the one who said he would if he broke up with Louis. He did. He broke up with him. He cant wait to have Niall in his arms again. To kiss him. To have sex with him. But mostly to just be one soul with him.  
Harry got into his car and started it up. He's glad he had all his important stuff. His keys, wallet and cell phone. He could replace whatever it is that Louis is going to burn. He doesnt care. Niall is all that matters now.

 

Harry pulled into Niall's driveway. His car was there. Harry shut off his car and started to get out of the seat only to be pulled back. He hadnt taken off his seatbelt. He laughed and unbuckled. He barely made it to Niall's door unscathed. Instead of ringing the bell, he began knocking on the door. He rapped and rapped until it opened.  
  
"Okay! What the hell is your-"  
"Niall!"  
  
Harry didnt give Niall time to respond. He pulled him in and kissed him. Niall didnt push him away or resist. He melted into in an instant. They stood on Niall's porch snogging the life out of each other for about ten minutes. Harry pulled back when he could feel how sore his lips were.  
  
"You did it." Niall spoke. He grinned and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. "You did it Harry. I love you so much."  
"I love you to baby. I promise I wont ever make you wait again."  
"Say it Harry. Please. Say it."  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"Niall Horan. Will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?"  
"Yes. I will."  
  
Harry pecked Niall on the lips and they both burst into laughter.


End file.
